Waluigi (SMG4)
Summary Waluigi (also known as Han Yolo in Mushroom Wars), is Luigi's evil doppelganger and Wario's brother. In his rejection-powered form he gained during The Waluigi Arc, he has amazing powers such as shapeshifting, mind-control and the ability to T-Pose anyone with his Staff of Rejection. While Waluigi is cool and attractive, he sometimes appears to other people as annoying and stupid (exemplified by how he doesn't even know how to write an 'L'). For being rejected in Smash for far too long in SMG4: Waluigi's Time, he brings out his rejection on everyone else until he gets in Smash. This power is the cause of SMG4: Mario And The T-Pose Virus when Waluigi conjured a T-Pose Shroom to turn anyone into a T-Pose Zombie. For a good few months, Waluigi became the main antagonist of the SMG4 channel. During The Waluigi Arc, he tried to get all the other characters to hate him in order to reach his final form, to the point of nearly torturing Mario and Luigi as seen in "Mario SAW". During this time, Waluigi became a megalomaniac and went insane with his rejection powers, and his disappearance caused Wario to be lonely, which in term caused him to disappear as well. He appeared in War Of The Fat Italians 2018 as the main antagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: UNKNOWN Name: Waluigi Origin: SMG4verse ''' '''Gender: male Age: '''33 '''Classification: waa Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability,Portal Creation, Disease Manipulation (by the t poseing virus), Levitation, Emotion Manipulation (Ability to create rejection power balls that make the person feel his rejection), Mind control, shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Solar System Level '(Compatable to SMG3, who survived Kirby's blast which had overpowered a Black Hole), Likely 'Memetic Level '(Is stronger then SMG4 Mario, who was had kept up with and punched Sanic) Can ignore '''conventional durability and regeneration factors via t poseing virus and rejection power balls Speed: MFTL+| MFTL+ '''(is faster then both SMG4 and the SMG4 variant of Mario,who ran after Sanic and punched him) '''Lifting Strength: unknown Striking Strength: at least Solar System Class, likely Memetic Class, Can ignore conventional durability '''and regeneration factors via t poseing virus and rejection power balls '''Durability: he just got infinite durability, just like the other SMG4 characters. Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: 'Staff Of Rejection ''(formerly) '''Intelligence: Weaknesses: he gets stronger the more he is Rejected and weaker the more he is accepted Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Waluigi Launcher: In the SMG4-Verse, Waluigi still has some abilities he can call his own. He has been seen multiple times being launched at opponents, dubbed the "Waluigi Launcher." He, along with Wario, are also expert con artists, scammers, and even thieves. * Rejection Power: During the Waluigi Rejection Arc, Waluigi's most dangerous ability first appeared in Waluigi's Time, ''where, after years of constant rejection, Waluigi is able to transfer his feelings of rejection into energy, which he can fire at people so they feel the suffering Waluigi had all those years. Waluigi can continue to gain strength by getting rejected more and more. When his strength is beginning to show, a black fluid-like substance appears around him. At high strength, he is able to create things with his staff, and summon portals to different locations. However, Waluigi does have a weakness. When he gets accepted into something, his rejection powers leave him until he is rejected by the person that previously accepted him. * '''T-Pose Virus': Waluigi has the ability to create T-Pose mushrooms or use his staff to turn people into T-Pose Zombies. However, he lost this ability when his staff was destroyed. * Teleportation: As seen in SMG4: Mario SAW, Waluigi has the ability to teleport. * Shapeshifting: He also has the ability to shapeshift, with examples being Majora's Mask and Hideo Kojima. * Mind Control: In War Of The Fat Italians 2018 - Official Trailer and SMG4: The Mario Convention!, Waluigi seems to have the ability to control people (as seen with Mario (SMG4), Master Hand and Bob (SMG4) respectively) and he can also control T-Pose zombies. * Psychic Powers: Waluigi is able to manipulate the movement of certain objects, as seen in SMG4: The Mario Convention! when he was able to stop Master Hand, and in SMG4: Mario and the Waluigi Apocalypse, where he saved his staff at the last second before Mario (SMG4)could grab it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMG4 Category:SMG4verse Category:Waluigi Category:WIP Category:Memetic tier Category:Waa Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Goku Destroyer Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Rappers Category:Unknown Tier Category:WAH WAH WAH! Category:Mario Bros.